


Ficlettes et drabbles

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [30]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Détails dans les titres de chapitres.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344898
Kudos: 2





	1. Prompt : Ballon de basket - 212 - G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithy/gifts), [luna_strata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_strata/gifts), [brisby_pops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisby_pops/gifts).

> Ces ficlettes et drabbles font partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elles ont été publiées pour la première sur Livejournal entre juillet 2005 et octobre 2008.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Livejournal ou Dreamwidth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Ballon de Basket de Mithy

Le ballon rebondit sur le panneau et lui passe au dessus de la tête mais il ne fait pas d’effort pour le rattraper. On entend le bruit mat du ballon qui retombe sur le sol, puis de quelqu’un qui le rattrape.

— C’est la première fois que je te vois rater un panier.

Il se fige, un court instant, trop court instant pour que quelqu’un de normal le remarque. Mais bien sûr, il sait que ça ne _lui_ a pas échappé.

Il se retourne, sans rien dire.

Ils s’observent avec une sorte de tension méfiante, puis il dit, la voix neutre :

— Tu t’es coupé les cheveux.

— Tu portes des lunettes.

Il ne répond rien et Duo fait passer le ballon d’une main à une autre puis dit, sans le regarder :

— Je suis revenu.

Et comme il garde le silence, Duo insiste :

— Dis quelque chose.

_Dire quoi ? _

— Dis-moi que c’est trop tard, dis-moi que non, dis-moi… quelque chose !

La voix est teintée de frustration un peu désespérée mais il n’arrive pas à y répondre.

— Est-ce que c’est trop tard, Heero ? demande Duo dans un chuchotement.

Le ballon lui tombe des mains et roule doucement vers Heero qui reste immobile, silencieux.

— Je suppose que oui, alors.

Duo tourne la tête.

— Si ça compte encore un peu pour toi, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Heero baisse les yeux sur le ballon, le regarde un instant, puis le ramasse. Duo a fait demi-tour et s’éloigne d’un pas lent. Le regard de Heero se fait dur, amer.

Déçu.

Il fait rebondir le ballon sur le sol. Duo continue d’avancer, mais de plus en plus lentement, puis finit par s’arrêter. Il serre les poings et se retourne brutalement.

— Écoute, je…

Heero lui envoie le ballon et Duo le rattrape avant de lever les yeux vers lui, incertain. Heero a un sourire presque imperceptible sur les lèvres et Duo y répond avec plus d’assurance.

— Match à cinq points ? demande-t-il avec précaution.

Heero va se placer.

Fin.


	2. Reviens - 212 - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble écrite pour [luna_strata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_strata/pseuds/luna_strata)

— Reviens.

Un murmure, suppliant.

— Je t'en prie.

Un souffle, désespéré.

Il garda le silence. Le bon sens lui disait de raccrocher. Et il l'aurait fait, si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui pleurait au téléphone. Parce que ç'aurait été moins fort, ça n'aurait pas eu la même signification.

Ça n'aurait pas été le même miracle.

_Boys don't cry_, lui rappela une voix dont il ne souvenait plus depuis longtemps.

_Fuck you_, lui répondit-il. _Lui il est vivant, il a le droit._

— T'es où ? demanda-t-il.

_Je croyais que t'avais besoin de personne ?_

— À la maison.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

— J'arrive. Attends-moi.

Il attendit que Heero raccroche, mais il ne le fit pas. La ligne resta ouverte entre eux jusqu'à ce que Duo arrive à leur appartement.

(fin)


	3. J'adore te voir manger - 212 - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "J'adore te voir manger" de Mithy.

_C’est magnifique_, pensa Duo avec un sourire idiot. _Splendide_. Splendide !

Quatre avait eu raison : il suffisait d’attendre, d’attendre un peu, de patienter juste le temps dont Heero aurait besoin. _Comment je saurais ?_ avait-il demandé. _Soit il te sautera dessus, soit ce sera évident_, avait répondu Quatre. 

Duo, amoureux de peu de foi, aurait dû savoir, depuis le temps, que la parole de Quatre était loi. Et c’était arrivé. Cet instant où Heero avait appris à exister pour lui-même, cet instant où l’on pouvait sans remords ni hésitation s’imposer dans sa vie.

— Hé, Heero ?

Le regard restait un petit peu méfiant (mais il s’agissait d’une réaction naturelle lorsqu’on fréquentait Duo), un petit peu fermé (ce ne serait pas Heero, sinon).

— T’as du chocolat au coin de la bouche. 

Heero le laissa y déposer un baiser sans menace de mort, et c’était toute la réponse qu’il lui fallait.

(fin)


	4. Besoin de vacances - 343 - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Mithy : « Tu as besoin de vacances » « Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de moi » « On peut le formuler ainsi »

Quatre pouvait ignorer les marteaux piqueurs en bas de l'immeuble, la chaleur moite due à un mauvais fonctionnement du régulateur de la colonie, les appels insistants du président sur les sept lignes de l'appartement et ses trois heures de sommeil par nuit depuis deux semaines, mais les mains de Trowa sur ses épaules, ses doigts agiles contre ses muscles tendus, ça non.   
Il n'était pas surhumain, non plus.   
Il se résigna, ferma l'écran de son ordinateur, puis soupira de bonheur.   
« Je crois que ça fait plus d'un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vu plus de deux heures à la suite sans interruption. Tu as besoin de vacances », souffla Trowa à son oreille.   
Quatre esquissa un sourire, ferma les yeux.   
« Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de moi...  
— On peut le formuler, ainsi, oui.  
— Mmmmh... Je suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment...  
— Jamais, jamais, jamais le bon moment si on te laisse faire, dit Trowa avec de l'affection dans la voix. Le système solaire ne va pas s'effondrer si tu pars quelques jours sans ton téléphone portable.  
— Tu serais surpris... »  
Un baiser, agréable malgré la position à se donner un torticolis.   
« Alors ? demanda Trowa, un murmure.  
— Alors... »  
Le sourire de Quatre se fit malicieux.   
« Alors convainc-moi... »  
  
(fin)


	5. Get together : Allez - 343 - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Mithy : 3x4, get together, "allez"

« Allez... pressa Malha.

— Non ! explosa enfin Quatre. Non, je n'irai pas rencontrer cette fille, ni son frère, ni son cousin !

— Mais _pourquoi_ ? insista sa soeur, comme elle avait insisté ces derniers dix jours.

— Parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un ! avoua Quatre, à bout.

— AH ! Tu as déjà quelqu'un !

— Non !

— Tu viens de le dire !

— C'était _impersonnel_ ! » s'exaspéra Quatre.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses soeurs s'étaient soudain mises à s'intéresser à sa vie ? gémit-il intérieurement.

« Chagrin d'amour ! s'exclama Malha si fort que Quatre craignit que les 28 autres filles Winner l'entendent de leur satellite respectif et rappliquent au quart de tour.

— Non ! Pas vraiment, c'est juste... C'est compliqué !

— L'amour, c'est compliqué », acquiesça gravement Malha.

_Elle se moque de moi_, pensa Quatre, incrédule.

« Néanmoins, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Trowa ce tu ressens, ajouta sa soeur.

— _Quoi_ ? Que... Comment ??!! »

Si Malha savait, alors Khelludja aussi, et si Khelludja savait, alors Thiziri aussi, et si Thiziri savait... _Toutes_ ses soeurs savaient.

_Je veux mourir_.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache ! paniqua-t-il, misérable. Malha, il ne doit pas savoir !

— Pourquoi ? Vous êtes...

— Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas le perdre !

— Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit paisiblement sa soeur. Alors je vais vous laisser en discuter. »

Quatre se figea. Malha lui sourit, lui tapota l'épaule et le dépassa comme pour sortir de la pièce.

« C'est la première fois qu'il ne te sent pas arriver, l'entendit-il dire. Je suis impressionnée. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le dîner ! »

Quatre calcula la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et la fenêtre, la fenêtre et le sol, ses chances de s'en sortir et se demanda si cela valait la peine de s'en inquiéter désormais.   
Il resta immobile, avec l'espoir ridicule que Trowa se lasserait et repartirait, ou bien qu'il se réveillerait d'un coup pour constater que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Mais Trowa avait fini par se rapprocher, Quatre l'entendait respirer.

« Il faudrait que tu te retournes », dit Trowa.

_Plutôt mourir_, pensa Quatre, malheureux.

« Trowa... s'étrangla-t-il.

— Quatre Raberba Winner, souffla Trowa. Retourne-toi. »

Quatre, à contrecoeur, s'exécuta. Trowa avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Et maintenant, ferme les yeux. »  
  
(fin)


	6. 343 - la première fois que Trowa a mordu Quatre - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Mithy : La première fois que Trowa a mordu Quatre.

« Ça va faire mal », prévint Duo, un pli au front.   
Quatre lui adressa un sourire faible, le visage couvert de sueur.

« Ah oui ?   
Ça va _vraiment_ faire mal, Quat. Je te dirais de hurler, mais...  
— Si je crie, toute la base va nous tomber dessus. Cela ira, Duo. Je vais serrer les dents.   
— Faut te trouver un truc à mordre, tu va te péter les dents, sinon. »  
Sans un mot, Trowa tendit le bras. À l'expression des deux autres, il haussa les épaules.

« Vous voyez autre chose ? À travers les vêtements, ça ira.   
— Trowa...  
— Ne discute pas. »  
Quatre inspira, acquiesça sans enthousiasme.

« Allez, à trois... Un, deux... trois ! »  
Quatre mordit.   
  
-

« Je pensais pas t'avoir mordu à ce point, dit Quatre, consterné devant la cicatrice.   
— Tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de faire attention.   
— Quand même... »  
Il la traça du bout des doigts, les muscles de Trowa se tendirent sous la caresse.

« C'est comme si je t'avais marqué ! s'amusa Quatre.   
— En quelque sorte », répondit Trowa avec un sourire.  
Un coup d'oeil vers lui, puis Quatre se pencha, et très tendrement, déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice.

« Réparé. »  
  
(fin)


	7. Narghileh - 343 - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de brisby_pops : narghileh

Quatre rentre plus tard qu'il l'a prévu, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en fermant la porte derrière lui. L'appartement est plongé dans le noir mais il pourrait rejoindre la chambre les yeux fermés, alors cela n'a pas d'importance. Il devrait prendre une douche mais il est trop las, seule l'idée de son lit l'a maintenu debout jusque-là.

Il entre dans la chambre en silence, se déshabille et tâtonne à la recherche de la chaise parce qu'il sait que les sourcils de Trowa commentent s'il laisse ses vêtements par terre, puis se glisse dans le lit avec un soupir de bonheur.

Une main lui caresse la joue, il se blottit contre Trowa.

« Tu ne dormais pas ?

— Je t'attendais. Ça s'est bien passé ?

— Aussi bien qu'une réunion familiale sur une base de 30 soeurs et frère peut se passer. Une semaine en famille c'est beaucoup, heureusement qu'on ne fait ça qu'une fois par an... »

Il ne le dit pas, mais espère que Trowa viendra avec lui l'année prochaine. Il lui en parlera... un jour. Il a le temps d'y penser, maintenant.

La main devient bouche et Trowa l'embrasse, lentement, tendrement, _tu m'as manqué_, _toi aussi_, répond Quatre avec les lèvres. Puis Trowa s'écarte comme à un regret.

« Tu as fumé quelque chose ?

— Narghileh, c'est une tradition quand on se retrouve tous. Cela se sent tant que ça ? demande Quatre que l'idée de se relever pour aller se laver n'enchante pas.

— Tu n'as pas le même goût que d'habitude. »

Trowa l'enferme dans ses bras, Quatre sourit contre sa peau.

« Bonne nuit », murmure-t-il.

Un baiser dans les cheveux lui répond, Quatre, à la place où il se sent le mieux, ferme les yeux et s'endort. 

(fin)


	8. Lapsus révélateur - 343 - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Mithy : 3x4 — Lapsus révélateur (pense un peu à moi/toi)

Il devenait urgent, pensa Trowa, de redéfinir le terme « vacances » à Quatre. Parce que la personne qui l’avait fait avant n’en maîtrisait clairement pas le concept.

« Oui, Monsieur le Président… Je suis heureux d’avoir pu vous être utile, à bientôt Monsieur le Président… »

Quatre raccrocha. Trowa regarda sa montre.

« 54 minutes, 21 secondes, 34 dixième. Qu’est-ce qui était si urgent pour que notre estimé Président ne puisse attendre ton retour de _vacances _? »

Quatre prit l’air coupable et stressé.

« Un problème de budget…

— Besoin du financement la WinnerCorp ?

— Non, juste de conseils pour répartir… 

— Il n’a pas un secrétaire délégué aux finances, pour ça ? 

— Hum… »

Trowa secoua la tête mentalement et se rapprocha de Quatre. Fermement, il s’empara de son téléphone portable pour l’éteindre.

« Trowa…

— Vacances, Quatre. Si tu n’arrives pas à te détendre et te reposer comme il faut, je connais au moins deux personnes qui n’auraient aucun problème à t’enlever et une troisième qui empêcherait les Preventers de te chercher. »

Quatre soupira.

« Mais je ne peux pas raccrocher au nez du Président des Colonies !

— Tu n’aurais pas dû _dé_crocher.

— Ç’aurait pu être urgent. »

Trowa, exaspéré, prit le visage de Quatre entre ses mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quatre, au lieu de penser aux autres, pense un peu à moi. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux.

« À toi », corrigea Trowa avec une sorte d’horrification fascinée.

Quatre ne répondit rien, Trowa n’osait pas bouger. Il se demanda où était Heero et ses autodestructions quand on en avait besoin, il ne pouvait même pas compter sur la sonnerie du téléphone puisqu’il venait très bêtement de l’éteindre.

Encore quelques secondes de silence tendu puis Quatre esquissa un sourire.

« D’accord », dit-il.

Dans un suprême effort, Trowa réussit à lâcher le visage de Quatre avec nonchalance et à hausser un sourcil noble et inquisiteur. 

« Je vais essayer de penser un peu plus à toi, développa Quatre. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Et, avec un regard malicieux quoiqu’un peu nerveux, il passa les bras autour du cou de Trowa. Ce dernier, obligeamment, lui enlaça la taille, et s’embrasser devint naturellement l’étape suivante. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, souriant tous les deux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Quatre ne puisse s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Il appuya le front sur l’épaule de Trowa, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tais-toi », intima-t-il.

Un nouveau gloussement lui répondit, Trowa baissa la tête pour lui mordiller l’oreille en représailles, sans aucun ressentiment.

Après tout, après une erreur, il avait connu bien pire conséquence que d’avoir l’attention complète de Quatre Raberba Winner. 

(fin)


	9. Aveu - 343 - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Mithy : Un aveu, 3x4

Au début il croit à un hasard, quelques coïncidences, voire son imagination. Ce ne sont que de petits gestes : un doigt qui frôle son poignet, des lèvres trop près de son oreille, une main au creux de son dos, un sourire, un regard trop profond. Il y a des paroles : une phrase faussement innocente, un mot glissé ça et là, qui trahissent une intimité inattendue. 

À chaque fois, Quatre sent ses joues le chauffer (trop blond, trop pâle, un embarras impossible à dissimuler), il détourne les yeux, espère que Trowa ne voit pas. 

Puis petit à petit, c'est un bras autour de sa taille, un baiser dans ses cheveux, une main dans la sienne : la discrétion jetée par la fenêtre. 

« Trowa, se décide-t-il un soir de caresses non-assumées, le ton ferme et poussé à bout, si tu as... si tu veux quelque chose, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

Un rire silencieux brille dans le regard de Trowa. Il appuie doucement la main sur la joue de Quatre, brûlante soudain, se penche et murmure sur ses lèvres :

« J'aime te voir rougir. »

(fin)


End file.
